1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to doors having shelves attached to the interior surface thereof, more particularly to doors having shelves oriented in a manner so that access may be easily gained to at least a portion of the shelves with a very little opening of the door and specifically to a refrigerator door having such structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains doors having shelves attached thereto. However, none of these doors known to applicant allow easy access to items on such shelves with only a slight opening of the door, and can be used as a refrigerator door for conserving energy by significantly reducing the temperature change in the refrigerator upon the opening of the door.